


First Year

by jilylicious



Series: Marauders in Afterlife [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter from Lily and James' POV, Marauders, Marauders in Afterlife, Post-Marauders' Era, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylicious/pseuds/jilylicious
Summary: I have been writing the afterlife conversations of James and Lily for a while now on my Tumblr (which is jilylicious (prev. marauders-afterlife) if anyone wants to check) and I wanted to have them in correct order and together, so I decided to use AO3 to keep them archived properly, I hope you enjoy. There's no story, they just follow Harry's adventures in the correct order and they are kind of commenting on it.





	1. the boy who lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's trip to Privet Drive as seen by James and Lily

**Lily:** _*screaming her head off*_ James, he’s taking Harry to Petunia. JamES DO SOMETHING FOR MERLIN’S SAKE.

 **James:** what do you exactly expect me to do Lils?

 **Lily:** I don’t KNOW, OK? How are you so calm?

 **James:** I am not calm, I’m just sure Dumbledore has a plan.

 **Lily:** A PLAN? He left him at the fucking door James.. At night time. Give him to Remus or Sirius or someone else but not Petunia. She hated me for what I am James, she’ll hate him even more.

 **James:** He’s a fighter, you know that and if he takes after you, he’ll be even stronger. Don’t you worry love.

_*silence as Lily watches over Harry, James paces back and forth*_

And Lils, _*Lily looks up*_ I’m sorry for all this. I shouldn’t have agreed to change the Secret Keeper, I am so sorry we left him alone. It’s all my fault. I’m just.. I don’t know.

 **Lily:** Don’t be ridiculous, this was only and only that rat’s fault, you can’t blame yourself for trusting your best friend James. Sirius and Remus will take good care of him, I know they will. They cared too much about you to let your son be alone.

 **James:** I know they won’t but I just can’t shake the feeling that I fucked up really bad, he shouldn’t have gotten to you and him, I should have been able to stop him.

 **Lily:** You sacrificed yourself for us James, do you really think that wasn’t enough? We both didn’t have our wands because we KNEW Peter wouldn’t give the secret away. I mean I don’t know how we could be so blind, his animagus is a bloody rat _*James grins*_ but we trusted him and that’s why we didn’t stand a chance. I’m sorry, too, but again this. wasn’t. your. fault. _*looks James right in the eye*_ Do you understand that?

 **James:** Yes, Evans.

_They sit together until Petunia opens the door to get the newspaper and the milk. The following 11 years are complete chaos and endless swearing but they still somehow find comfort in each other’s presence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first things I have ever written on Tumblr so it is not that good but I think (I would say swear but like I'm not sure so) they get better. I hope you enjoy them.


	2. the vanishing glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the vanishing glass scene as seen by Lily and James

**Lily:** _We_ should have been the ones to take him to his first zoo trip.

 **James:** _*grins*_ In case you forgot we had a small zoo of our _own_ Evans. You got a cat as if a rat, a wolf, a dog and a deer wasn’t enough.

 **Lily:** Well, you guys weren’t full time animals and a deer is not a cuddly animal to be honest.

 **James:** _What?_ I am cuddly.

 **Lily:** As a person, yes. More than necessary sometimes but as a deer not so much baby. It’s very hard to cuddle with your antlers.

 **James:** I feel _unappreciated_.

 **Lily:** _*laughs*_ Don’t be ridiculous.

 **James:** I’ll do _whatever_ I want if it means you’ll laugh.

 **Lily:** Still flirting in the afterlife, eh?

 **James:**   _*smirks*_ It’s in my blood Evans, I can’t stop.

_*Lily decides to check on Harry, since she was very caught up with James being cute*_

**Lily:** Is Harry talking to that snake?

 **James:**  He’s not just talking, he’s making _small talk_ to him. How can he? 

 **Lily:**  He speaks  _parseltongue_? The only way I can think of is that he is tied to Slytherins somehow. Do you have Slytherin in your ancestry?

 **James:** _*offended*_ I _most certainly_ do not. Do _you_?

 **Lily:** James, I’m _muggle-born_.

 **James:** Oh yeah, sorry.

_*meanwhile all hell breaks loose as the glass of the snake’s tank vanishes*_

**Lily:** Oh god Harry did that, it’s because he doesn’t know he can do these. Vernon will _know_ it was him. I know he’s going to starve him, he’s _disgusting,_ I don’t know what Petunia sees in him.

 **James:** You know he can sneak out of the cupboard by now Lils, please don’t upset yourself.

 **Lily:** I know, I know he can sneak out but still he’s so tiny, it makes me sad.

 **James:** _*lying to make Lily feel better*_ I was like him when I was his age, don’t you always say he’s like a miniature of me?

 **Lily:** _*relieved a little, smiling*_ Yes, yes I do. 

 **James:**  I am curious and a little bit worried about the _talking to snakes thing_. Guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens.

 **Lily:** Just because he speaks to snakes doesn’t mean he’ll be a Slytherin if that’s what you worry about.

 **James:** When did you start reading my mind?

 **Lily:** _*smiles weakly*_ The moment I met you. Your face gives away so much.

 **James:** So I’ve been told. Anyways, I don’t care much in which house he is but I’m not going to lie I want him to be in Gryffindor.

 **Lily:** You _just_ lied to yourself.

 **James:**   _*shrugs his shoulders*_ Yes I did, I don’t want him any house other than Gryffindor.

 **Lily:** I knew that before he was born.

 **James:** I know that’s how you feel, too.

 **Lily:** No, it’s not he should be in the house Sorting Hat sees fit.

 **James:** Now, who’s the one lying?

 **Lily:** I am _not_ lying.

 **James:** Yes, you are.

 **Lily:** I am n– _*James raises an eyebrow*_ Oh, alright, _alright_. I’d rather have him in Gryffindor, too. But that’s normal right? I am not being a disgusting parent like Sirius’ family?

 **James:**   _*trying to suppress his laughter*_ Of course not.

 **Lily:** Good,  _*takes a deep breath*_ good.


	3. letters from no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's 11th birthday as seen by Lily and James

**Lily:** Look James it’s Harry’s Hogwarts letter!

 **James:** I have been waiting for this to happen for ten years. He’ll _finally_ get out of that wretched house.

_*Vernon gets the letter from Harry, Petunia and Vernon decide to burn the letter to not let him read it*_

**James:** What the fuck are you doing you ugly motherf– _Oh_ he will get here someday and the day he comes will be day I am thrown out of heaven.

 **Lily:** He’ll not come here after all the _shit_ he put Harry through.

 **James:** I’ll _make_ him, I’ll get my hands on him I _promise_ you that. 

 **Lily:** Oh they are giving him Dudley’s toy room?

 **James:** The letter said _Cupboard under the Stairs,_ I guess Petunia realised that Dumbledore might be watching them.

_*Everyday more and more letters arrive and everyday Dursleys try and stop Harry from reading one until that Sunday ~~“no post on sundays”~~ when letters come flying in from the fireplace and Vernon decides they are going away*_

**James:** Yes Minnie _fuck.them.up_. Harry come on take one buddy, _come on_!

 **Lily:** Is Vernon stupid enough to believe that they won’t find him wherever he decides to go?

 **James:** Yes, he is. I’m surprised you even _question_ the level of his stupidity.

_*Vernon loses it after the hotel they are at receives about hundred letters to Harry and thinks that going to an island in the middle of a thunderstorm is a good idea*_

**Lily:** Keep telling them that “ _magic does not exist”_  Vernon, keep repeating that to yourself you asshat.

 **James:** He’s going to get them all killed. That’s not even a _proper_ boat, that’s like– like few wood pieces nailed to each other. You’re a bloody moron Dursley, Dudley’s fat ass alone can sink that thing let alone yours.

_*Dursleys and Harry arive to the house in the middle of the sea, then Hagrid arrives*_

**Lily:** I have never been so happy to see Hagrid in my life.

 **James:** Vernon’s gonna _shit_ himself.

 **Lily:** My bet’s on Dudley.

 **James:** When did you become so _cruel_ , Evans? I thought that was my job.

 **Lily:** I will be cruel to anyone who hurts my son.

_*Hagrid gives Harry his birthday cake and explains to him that he’s the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts*_

**Lily:** Oh that’s Harry’s first proper birthday cake since we–

 **James:** No. Please don’t, this is a happy moment he’s going to get his letter Lils, don’t make yourself sad, _please_.

 **Lily:**   _*tears running down her face*_ He doesn’t even know about Hogwarts because he has no clue who we were and that shatters my heart.

 **James:** Lils, no please don’t cry. He’s going to learn about us _finally_. He’s going _home._ When I get my hands on these two– Look at Hagrid, he’s as angry as I am and he’s a _giant,_ shit’s about to go down.

 **Lily:** _*chuckles*_ He finally knows what he is and it took him _eleven_ years. 

_*Vernon says he won’t send Harry to Hogwarts to which James and Lily just laugh “the fuck you won’t Dursley”, then Petunia starts talking about how she knew Harry was a wizard and Hagrid goes on the tell the story of Lily and James*_

**Lily:** I can hear her hatred. I don’t know what I did to deserve this. It’s not like I asked to become a witch.

 **James:** You know it’s just jealousy Lils.

 **Lily:** I can’t take it, we were so close James, _so close_. I may even go far as to say we were like you and Sirius. _*James gasps*_ Listen to how she talks about me in front of my child.

 **James:** She’s disgusting. And Hagrid is about to murder someone.

 **Lily:**   _*still crying*_ He’s telling him how we _died_.

 **James:** No more lies Lils.

 **Lily:** _No more lies_.

 **James:** I’m going to give Hagrid a _very_ big hug when he comes here.


	4. diagon alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hagrid’s journey to Diagon Alley as seen by Lily and James

**James:** Kid is going to have a small heart attack when he sees the vault in Gringotts.

**Lily:** He has _so_ much to learn about out world. Who keeps their gold at home?!

**James:** Probably Vernon. That man wouldn’t trust a bank. 

**Lily:** I love how Hagrid still thinks Hogwarts is the safest place on the face of Earth.

**James:** Hagrid thinks _dragons_ are misunderstood creatures Lils, if I were you I wouldn’t push it too much.

**Lily:** _*laughing*_ You’re right I guess.

_*Hagrid and Harry make their way to the Leaky Cauldron*_

**James:** That place is still run by Tom?! I can’t believe out of all people _he_ outlived me.

**Lily:** Jamie, they _recognise_ him.

**James:** Well it’s probably the huge fucking scar on his head.

**Lily:** Really classy, making fun of your own son’s scar.

**James:** I am _not_ making fun, it is just visible and he’s _famous_.

**Lily:** _Ugh_ sometimes I don’t get how I married you.

**James:** What did I do?!

**Lily:** _Nothing_. 

_*Harry and Hagrid enter Diagon Alley*_

**Lily:**   _*happily*_ Look at his face! How is his grin an exact copy of yours?

**James:** Probably because I’m his dad. _I am_ , right?

**Lily:**   _*laughing*_ James Potter you are _such_ a pain in the ass today. 

**James:** Just today? You are breaking my heart Evans.

**Lily:** Ooh the vault is exactly as we’ve left it. I wish Remus would have taken some of it.

**James:** That idiot has too much pride for his own good but then again I think it comes with being a Marauder, except for the _bloody_ rat.

**Lily:** Hagrid! Very logical to tell the son of a Marauder that what you are doing is secret. Is _this_ part of Dumbledore’s plan Jamie?

**James:**   _*raising his hands in defense*_ Don’t look at me, I have no idea what’s going on.

*Harry gets into his vault in Gringotts*

**Lily:** Well he likes his gold as his father does. By the way, I never understood why wizards use such a complicated system for moneys.

**James:**   _*offended*_ It’s not complicated! Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon.

**Lily:** _*shakes her head*_ Well, if you say so.

**James:** Did you know I am utterly scared of Goblins?

**Lily:** _*laughing*_ WHAT?

**James:** When I was around 7 years old my dad took me to Gringotts and I just- I never got over the trauma, because we were around the same height and they are very scary Lils when you are up close. 

**Lily:** _*still laughing*_ The great James Potter is afraid of Goblins. Merlin.

**James:**   _*smiling*_ Stop laughing.

**Lily:** Alright, okay. *takes a deep breath* I wish we were there with him to shop in Diagon Alley.

**James:** Is that Narcissa’s boy? I’d recognise those cold glares from a mile and the hair just _screams_ Lucius Malfoy. 

**Lily:** Well, Harry’s hair screams James Potter so..

**James:** My hair is _beautiful,_ Lily

**Lily:**   _*grinning*_ Not as beautiful as Sirius’. Speaking of which have you checked on him lately?

**James:** I can’t look at him anymore Lils, he’s even thinner and he’s usually in his animagus form. It’s painful to see him in so much pain.

**Lily:** I get it love, I’ll check on him tonight. Blondy won’t shut up, will he?

**James:** Narcissa never knew when to shut up either, he takes after her I guess. _*smiling*_ Ignore the fuck out of him Harry, that’s my boy.

**Lily:** *mocking Draco*  _I really don’t think they should let the other sort in._ Fuck you, blondy.

**James:** _*teasing*_ I always forget how feisty you can be.

_* **Harry:** Hagrid, what’s Quidditch?*_

**James:** Lily, I think I’m dying again. He has so much to learn. He doesn’t know what Quidditch is.

**Lily:** Calm down! 

**James:** Evans, I am a Quidditch legend and my son doesn’t know what Quidditch is. Don’t tell mE TO CALM DOWN!

**Lily:** Okay honey.

_*Hagrid gets Harry a birthday present*_

**Lily:** That man has the heart of an actual giant, I tell you.

**James:** Alright he only has to go to Ollivanders now.

**Lily:** I’ll never understand how he remembers each person to enter that shop. He remembers my eyes and my wand!

**James:** Well your eyes are _pretty_ unforgettable Lils.

**Lily:** *blushing*Stop it.

**James:** All this time here and I still got it.

**Lily:** And you ruined it.

*Harry gets the right wand*

**James:** Phoenix core, it’s good.

**Lily:** Curious? What’s curious? 

**James:** You have _got_ to be fucking with me. He has the twin core of that fuckers wand?! _Really?_

**Lily:** Spectacular. Just.. _spectacular_.

**James:** _*calming himself down*_ I need to keep reminding myself that he’s a _special_ kid, he’s _the boy who lived_. This kind of shit happens when you are special.

**Lily:** It’s just a wand, that doesn’t mean anything. Does it?

**James:** No. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.

**Lily:** Yeah, it _must_ be a coincidence.


	5. platform 9¾

_Harry’s first time in King’s Cross as seen by Lily and James_

**James:** Finally! Today’s the day he gets away from those pigs.

**Lily:** James! That’s very mean.

**James:** Tell me I’m wrong, I _dare_ you.

**Lily:** Well… _Alright_.

_*Vernon leaves Harry with a evil grin on his face because he’s sure platform 9¾ doesn’t exist*_

**James:** _*shouting*_ That bloody wanker, look at the smugness on his face.

**Lily:** Well, how on earth is he going to find Platform 9¾? I couldn’t have found it if it wasn’t for Severus.

_*Harry asks someone where the platform is they look at him like he’s out of his mind, he then hears Weasleys*_

**James:** Oh my god, Harry you can’t just ask Muggles where it is.

**Lily:** Is that–

**James:** Molly Prewett and–

**Lily:** Arthur Weasley–

**James:** with one, two, three, four, five– FIVE KIDS? 

**Lily:** If I remember correctly there are two _more_.

**James:** HOW!?

**Lily:** _*grinning*_ Well Jamie when a woman and a man love each other so much–

**James:** Are you giving me the birds and the bees talk, Lils? We have a _kid_ together.

**Lily:**   _*raising an eyebrow*_ Don’t deny it, you still have some trouble accepting that.

**James:** Yes I do, thank Merlin the definitive proof is walking next to Molly right now.

_*”Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?”*_

**Lily:**   _*sadly*_ They look _so_ much like Fabian and Gideon

**James:** Well I’m pretty sure Molly named them after them, Fred and George. _*smiling*_ Fabian and Gideon were a handful, too.

**Lily:** Molly didn’t change a bit though.

**James:** She was _never_ that kind to me.

**Lily:** You were _never_ innocent, James.

**James:**   _*ruffling his hair*_ I hate it when you have a point.

**Lily:**  I, on the other hand, _love_ it.

**James:** That scar is making me go crazy. He could have had Harry Potter written on his forehead and less people would have recognised him.

**Lily:**   _*teasing*_ Sirius is that you?

**James:** Alright, got it, it was a _tad_ bit too dramatic.

_*Harry watches the Weasley family as they argue and talk._

_“Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform.”_

_“Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?”  "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don’t you dare”*_

**James:**   _*grinning*_ I love that woman as of right now and those twins might just be me and Sirius of the 90s.

**Lily:**   _*furrows her eyebrows*_ Molly wouldn’t let them.

**James:** Molly would never know if they are anything like me and Sirius. 

_*Ron and Harry sit together in the compartment and talk*_

**James:** You know I met Sirius, Peter and Remus on the train. _*grinning*_ Marauders 2.0, a _mirite_?

**Lily:** Merlin, I hope you are not.

_*Harry buys candy and pasty for himself and shared them with Ron ~~because he’s an actual cinnamon roll~~ *_

**Lily:** Oh my poor child, he is having the same problems I had when I first came but at least I had _someone_ teach some of it.

**James:** I mean I think it’s weird that Muggle photos are not moving.

**Lily:** *eye roll* That boy looks so much like Frank!

**James:** That’s because that’s Neville.

**Lily:**   _*reminiscing*_ The other baby referred by the prophecy. The things they did to Alice and Frank, I can’t even imagine what he is going through.

**James:** Have you met Augusta? I did. During one of the missions we used her house as a safe house and that woman is– is _something_.

_*Hermione comes in the compartment just as Ron was about to try turn Scabbers yellow*_

**James:** She sounds _so_ much like you, Lils!

**Lily:** Oh shut up.

_*“Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.“*_

**James:** Why didn’t that work? It should have worked.

**Lily:** It’s probably because of the wand Jamie, he said it’s his brothers old wand.

**James:** Weird. _*house talk starts*_ Oi Weasley, what kind of a question is that? Of course he’s going to be in Gryffindor!

**Lily:** He doesn’t _have to_.

**James:** But he _will_

**Lily:**   _*annoyed*_ K.

**James:** I like this kid. Hates Slytherin, loves Quidditch. Nice.

**Lily:** _*mocking*_ Your standards are _very_ high James.

**James:** Ugh, _Blondie_ is here. 

_*"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,”*_

**Lily:** _*laughing*_ Did he just–

**James:**   _*punching the air*_ Shut. It. DOWN.

**Lily:** That’s some Sirius worthy sass.

**James:** Blondie deserves a smack in the head or a proper hexing. If Sirius was there he would have flattened him.

**Lily:** Draco, really? Couldn’t they find a name that doesn’t scream “I’m a Pureblood”?

**James:** I’m pretty sure that’s what Narcissa went for.

**Lily:** *laughing* The rat is a Gryffindor though.

**James:**  I’m freaking about the sorting ceremony. What if he’s not a Gryffindor? What if– what if he’s a _Slytherin_?

**Lily:** Do I need to remind you that one of the most notorious blood-traitors was in Slytherin house, do you remember Andromeda Black? She’s a _bad-ass_ witch and her face is burnt off the Black family tree, too. 

**James:** How do you know that?

**Lily:** Sirius told me. 

**James:** How do I _not_ know that?

**Lily:** How can I know?!

**James:** I feel betrayed by Sirius..

**Lily:** _*smiling*_ Piss off James.

 


	6. sorting ceremony

_*James is walking up and down like he has lost his mind*_

**Lily:** Can you _please_ calm down? You’re making me nervous, too.

 **James:** I am calm. This is me being calm. I am _completely_ calm.

 **Lily:** James?

 **James:** Yes?

 **Lily:** The last time I was this nervous I was giving birth.

 **James:** Oh god they are in the castle. _*takes deep breaths*_

 **Lily:** It feels like you are the one giving birth this time. _Stop_ with the breathing thing. It’s just the sorting.

 **James:** Just? _Just?_

 **Lily:** I bet you weren’t _this_ nervous on your sorting.

 **James:** I was worse. Sirius told me on the train that we had to pass some sort of test which involved some serious magic and _dragons_. He said his parents already taught him what he must do and that it was very weird that mine haven’t. It was a nightmare.

 **Lily:** _*laughs*_ Well, for a muggle born it’s even scarier.

 **James:** Dragons, Lils, _dragons_.

 **Lily:** Whatever you say baby. Look they are moving into the Great Hall.

 **James:** For the first time in my life I wish I had Padfoot’s last name. P seems so far away.

_*They watch as other students get sorted into their houses. Then McGonagall calls out Harry*_

**James:** _*biting his nails*_ Come on you stupid hat, what is there to _think_? You know he’s a Gryffindor.

 **Lily:** _*stares*_

 **James:** I know you’re staring without actually looking at you Evans. Stop it.

 **Lily:** I was staring because you look cute but if you want me to stop, ‘kay.

 **James:** _*abruptly turns to Lily*_ _What_?

_*Lily catches him off guard and kisses him at that moment Sorting Hat yells Gryffindor. James is stuck*_

**Lily:** James? He got into Gryffindor!

 **James:** I am aware Lils but my body malfunctioned. I couldn’t decide which one made me happier, your kiss or his house and I just– I don’t know. It all happened very fast.

 **Lily:** You are the _weirdest_ person I know and mind you, I’ve met Sirius Black. I have kissed you a thousand times before

 **James:** I know, I know it still takes me by surprise sometimes. Anyways, our boy’s in Gryffindor. I KNEW IT.

 **Lily:** _*sarcastically*_ You were that nervous even though _you knew_?

 **James:** You know there’s always a small chance something can go wrong with the Sorting Hat. I mean it placed a _coward_ like Peter in Gryffindor so, I had some doubts.

 **Lily:** _Mm-hmm._


	7. the potions master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s first Potions lesson with Snape as seen by Lily and James

**James:** I refuse to believe that Snivellus is a competent teacher.

 **Lily:** James, behave.

 **James:** I’ll behave if _he_ does.

 **Lily:** He’s all grown up now, I doubt Dumbledore would make him a teacher if he didn’t think he could do it.

 **James:** And exactly how does growing up affect one’s hatred for everything that moves?

 **Lily:** Dumbledore trusts him, which means so should you.

 **James:** _*shakes his head in disapproval*_ The day I trust that Snivellus can do something good is the day I– I was gonna say die but you know, impossible.

 **Lily:** Not funny and you know it.

 **James:** I’m trying to make the best out of this situation we are in. Cheer up a little Lils, I’m sure he’ll be spectacular in Potions as you were.

_*lesson starts, Snape calls Harry **“our new celebrity”** James grins*_

**James:** Jealous, eh Snivellus?

_*after the long explanation about Potions, Snape asks Harry what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood*_

**James:** Oh you sly motherf–

 **Lily:** JAMES LANGUAGE!

 **James:** how on earth a child raised by muggles is supposed to know that? How on earth any first years is suppOSED TO KNOW THAT? What did he expect, Harry to memorise everything in the book? He’s trying to humiliate him in front of everyone. He _did_ grow up Lily, he became even more bitter, I had no idea that was possible.

_*Lily doesn’t answer. This time Snape asks where one could find a bezoar, Harry of course doesn’t know*_

**James:** UP IN YOUR GREASY A–

 **Lily:** JAMES POTTER!

 **James:** Just because he swore he would protect Harry, _after he was the one who put him in danger in first place_ , doesn’t mean I’m going to be nice to him when he tries to insult _my_ son.

 **Lily:** Firstly, he’s _my_ son, too. Secondly, he can’t hear you and thirdly, I’m sure Harry can handle this.

 **James:**  I doubt it, he’s 11 years old and scared shitless. Even I behaved properly when I first came to Hogwarts.

_*This time Snape asks the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, James looks around for something he can punch*_

**James:** It’s. the. same. fucking. thing. You bloody moron. The first time I get the chance I’m going to make him pay so bad for this.

 **Lily:**   _*whispers under her breath*_ Not if I get to him first.

 **James:** What?

 **Lily:** Nothing.

_*lesson ends, James is about to lose it*_

**Lily:**  James? James, look at me. _*grabs him by the shoulders*_ I am aware he’s treating him very bad but he probably sees you in him. Harry looks exactly like you, McGonagall almost fainted when she saw him. 

 **James:** I know but he’s just a boy, he is _not_ me, he never even got to know me properly. How can Snivellus think we are the same, is he that daft?  _*answers himself*_ Oh, sorry he is. I can’t help it Lils, he didn’t come out of the Dursley hell to fall into this one.

 **Lily:** I’m sure it will get better, this was the first lesson, don’t worry. He’ll get over it little by little if not completely.

 **James:** I wish Padfoot wasn’t locked up, he would have made Snivellus pay for this. 

 **Lily:** I know baby, I know.


	8. flying lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first flying lesson as seen by Lily and James

**Lily:** James it’s not normal that you are more excited than Harry is.

 **James:** What if he’s not good? My offspring.. not a good flyer? I can’t deal with that.

 **Lily:** I’m pretty sure he’ll do just fine.

 **James:** Fine doesn’t cut it.

 **Lily:** Sure it does, he doesn’t have to be as good as you are.

 **James:** Nope. I won’t have anyone saying my boy is not a good flyer. 

 **Lily:**  Again, I’m pretty sure he’ll do just fine and if he doesn’t no one will care.

 **James:** Ssh, it’s time.

 **Lily:** Stop treating this like it’s a life or death matter, will you?

 **James:** Woman if he’s not a good flyer, he won’t get into the Quidditch team. I had one dream about this boy, that he would make it into the Quidditch team and also, that he’d have my hair, completely irrelevant but yeah. One down, one to go.

_*Madame Hooch tells them how to get the broom up in the air, as they climb their brooms, Neville loses control*_

**James:** Did you see how fast his broom lifted? DID YOU?! 

 **Lily:** _*stares*_

_*Neville falls down*_

**James:** _Stop staring._ Ouch, that must have hurt. Look Lily, little Prongs is defending his friend.. I AM HAVING A PROUD DAD MOMENT HERE, STOP STARING.

 **Lily:** You’re weird.

 **James:** You know what you signed up for when you said yes Evans, am I wrong? I mean, you knew I would freak out over anything related to Quidditch.

 **Lily:** James?

 **James:** Do you remember his little onesie with snitches on it? And the small toy broomstick Padfoot bought him? It was–

 **Lily:** James?

 **James:**  What?

 **Lily:** He’s flying.

 **James:** He’s whAT? _*James sees Harry fly and catch the remembrall*_ Did you.. Did you just see that? WHAT THE HELL? THAT WAS LEGENDARY LILY! I AM TELLING YOU THAT WAS INCREDIBLE. Oh shit McGonagall saw him. Shit shit shit.

_*James continues freaking out as McGonagall takes Harry*_

**Lily:** James? Calm down, she’s taking him somewhere. She just took him to talk to some other student.

_*They both watch as McGonagall introduces Harry to Oliver Wood, making him the new Seeker of Gryffindor Quidditch Team, James is biting his nails with excitement*_

**James:** the youngest seeker in a century? My son? 

 **Lily:** Are you happy now?

 **James:** Happy? Lils, I am beyond happy, this is as happy as I will get for a long while. _*His eyes tear up a little*_

 **Lily:** Was that a small tear I just saw in the eyes of great James Potter?

 **James:** No it _definitely_ was not.

 **Lily:** _*knowing stares*_

 **James:** So what? Can’t a man be proud of his son?

 **Lily:** Yes, yes he can baby, I’m sorry.


	9. the midnight duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the midnight duel between Harry and Draco as seen by Lily and James

**James:** This Malfoy kid is getting on my nerves more than Narcissa did.

**Lily:** Harry, say no to the duel honey, please say no.

**James:** Harry, don’t you dare say no! You’ll flatten him out in a second.

**Lily:** No he won’t.

**James:**   _*defyingly*_ Yes he will.

**Lily:** He only knows the _levitation spell,_ Jamie.

**James:** Ronniekins has got a point, he can always punch him.

**Lily:** Hermione is right, he is going to get himself in trouble wandering around after hours.

**James:** Are you aware that he is my son? When did I ever get caught after hours?

**Lily:** I’m going to ignore you just said that. Why are they so mean to her?

**James:** Because she’s meddling with things that are none of her business.

**Lily:** She means well.

**James:** And they are eleven years old. Sirius despised you because you were commenting on everything we did for a good while.

**Lily:** You were doing things you sh–

**James:** I stand my case.

**Lily:** Okay, okay.

_Harry and Ron leaves for the trophy room for the duel._

**Lily:** I have a bad feeling about this.

**James:** If that Granger girl won’t shut up, so help me Merlin..

**Lily:** She’s got a point.

**James:** Doesn’t mean she has to force it on them. Look, she’s locked out of the common room.

**Lily:** Maybe it’s a good thing she’s with them.

**James:** She would sell them out in a matter of seconds.

**Lily:** Oh my.. _Neville_.

**James:** _*sarcastically*_ The one person they needed. 

**Lily:**   _*angrily*_ Oh shut it. Poor kid. They are sure to get caught, four of them.

**James:**   _*folding his arms, pouting*_ Filch is going to have a field day.

**Lily:** They made it to the trophy room safe and sound now where’s that prat?

**James:** _Shit_! Mrs. Norris. That little shit tricked them.

**Lily:** NEVILLE NO. RUN HARRY!

**James:** If there’s one thing that can happen that is worse than this is…

**Lily:** PEEVES!

**James:** _*trying to hug Lily*_ Aw, we still finish each other’s sentences.

**Lily:** _*pushes James away*_ No, you idiot. _*pointing down*_ Peeves.

**James:** Fucking hell and the bloody door is locked.

**Lily:** Told you Hermione was a good addition, at least she knows  _Alohomora_.

**James:** I genuinely wish she didn’t.

**Lily:** Is that a _dog with three bloody heads_?

**James:** Yes.. yes it is.

**Lily:** _*yelling*_ WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING KEEPING A MONSTER LIKE THAT IN HOGWARTS?

**James:** Ms. Know-It-All back at it again. It was standing on a trap door apparently.

**Lily:** SO WHAT? There are all sorts of magic to protect something that doesn’t fucking require a bloody three headed dog.

_We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled._

**James:** She _needs_ to sort out her priorities. *****

**Lily:** It was so close. _Again_.

**James:**   _*smirking*_ He has Marauders blood running through his veins, he can’t help it.

**Lily:** James Potter, I will throw you down the heaven.

**James:** _*raising his hands in defence*_ Okay, I take it back.

 

_***** One of my favourite additions from the movies, I couldn’t help but use it._

 


	10. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> troll fight as seen by Lily and James

_*Harry leaves Gryffindor line to look for Hermione while there’s a troll in Hogwarts*_

**Lily:** HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET BACK IN LINE RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR SO HELP ME GOD– James? JAMES! 

 **James:** _*exasperated*_ What?

 **Lily:** Don’t you _dare_ take that tone with me, this is all your fault.

 **James:** What? _How_?

 **Lily:** _*mimicking James*_ _I need to help everyone, everywhere even though it’s none of my business and even though it can get me killed._ Oh, let me think, where have I seen this before?

 **James:** So, you’re blaming me for.. _genetics_? Am I getting this wrong?

 **Lily:** _*pauses a little*_ Yes?

 **James:** Lils, you are a brilliant woman but no, that’s not how it works.

 **Lily:** Argh, _whatever_. He’s _so_ tiny the troll will crush him like a grape. WHY ARE THEY RUNNING TOWARDS IT INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY? If only Molly knew, he would rip Ronald limb from limb.

 **James:**   _*jokingly*_ She might not have to.

 **Lily:** This is _no_ laughing matter James.

 **James:** Alright, alright, it’s not like he’s gonna go pick a fight with it.

_*Harry attacks the troll to save Hermione*_

**James:** He likes to prove me wrong, that one.

 **Lily:** If he dies fighting a troll, it will be very tragicomic. The boy who lived dies at the hands of a  _troll_. It’s like a joke but it isn’t.

 **James:**  Trolls are extremely stupid creatures Lils, I think he can handle it.

 **Lily:** He.Is. _eleven_.years.old.

 **James:** And still smarter than the troll.

 **Lily:** Sometimes it feels like you’re trying to drive me crazy.

 **James:** No, I’m just trying to make you see reason in it and calm down.

 **Lily:** There’s nothing reasonable about this situation, he’s hanging upsIDE DOWN.

 **James:** _*sighs*_ Look it’s down. And there’s McGonagall and Snivellus. Now for the love of god, calm down.

 **Lily:** Just because you liked to live _recklessly_ doesn’t mean you should be so calm about things like this.

 **James:** He’s a _kid_ Lily, he’s going to learn through experiences, too. It’s not like he went after bloody Voldemort, it was just a troll.

 **Lily:** Let’s agree to disagree because we are not getting anywhere and I feel tired. 

 **James:**  Alright.

 **Lily:** Good.

 **James:** _Good._

_*both cross their arms and look opposite sides but they last about five minutes before James says something funny and Lily can’t help herself but giggle*_


	11. gryffindor vs. slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first Quidditch game as seen by Lily and James

_Flint fouls Harry*_

**Lily:** That ugly bastard. Did you see how he’s trying to throw Harry off of his broom?

 **James:**   _*proudly*_ Quidditch is a tough game and he’s pretty good at dealing with it.

_*match goes on as normally as it could since it is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin until Harry loses control of his broom*_

**Lily:** James what’s going on with his broom? There’s something wrong, he’s going to fall off, why is no one doING SOMETHING?

 **James:** Someone is jinxing it. Look at Snivellus and Quirrell, one of them is jinxing while the other is trying to stop it and I have no idea which one is which but I have a _hunch_.

 **Lily:** James, don’t be an ass.

 **James:** I am not, I just know how Snape treats him so why would he try and protect him right now? I am just stating the facts. What’s Hermione trying to do? *laughs loudly* DID SHE JUST SET SNIVELLUS _ON FIRE_? I LOVE THIS GIRL.

 **Lily:** _*apparent relief in her voice*_ Never mind that right now, Harry got back on his broom. 

_*They watch silently until Harry spots the Snitch*_

**James:**   _*suddenly starts shouting, Lily jumps*_ Come on Harry, come on now. Almost there

 **Lily:** Merlin’s beard James, calm down a little, you scared me.

_*Harry swallows the Snitch*_

**Lily:** Umm, James, did he just.. did he just swallow the Snitch?

 **James:** _*unsure and confused*_ Yeah, I– I think so Lils. Oh god, he’s going to be sick.

_*Harry throws up the snitch, Gryffindor wins. Lily takes a calculated step back as James starts to throw punches in the air*_

**James:**  THAT’S.MY.BOY. Lily they WON.

 **Lily:** I am fully aware of that, I watched you play, too.  _*sarcastically*_ I know the rules a little bit.

 **James:** I’m sorry but he won his first game ever as a Seeker even though his broom was jinxed, this child is going to be a _legend_.

 **Lily:** He already is, love.

 **James:**   _*chuckles*_ Oh yeah, forgot about that.


	12. the invisiblity cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first Christmas as seen by James and Lily

**Lily:** James? JAMES! Harry’s opening his Christmas presents. 

 **James:**   _*apprarently anxious and sad*_ But?

 **Lily:** I know you’re checking on Remus but it’s been 4 days since the full moon. Come on, I _know_ you don’t want to miss this. 

_*James is now watching Harry with Lily, Harry starts opening his presents*_

**Lily:** Why did Petunia and Vernon even bother with sending anything? 

 **James:**  Probably because they are assholes.

 **Lily:** _Probably_. Can you think Vernon trying to tie an envelope to an owl’s leg?

 **James:** _*laughing*_ Yes, kind of. _*doing an impression of Vernon Dursley*_ “Sit still you bloody bird.”

 **Lily:** _*chuckles*_ Pretty close.Look at that! Molly knit him a sweater, oh _that_ woman.

 **James:** _*grinning*_ You didn’t like her that much when she was Head Girl.

 **Lily:** Oh _shut up_.

_*Harry picks up the last parcel, which contains the Invisibility Cloak*_

**James:** Who do you think that one’s from? _*excited*_ Do you think it could be from Moony?

 **Lily:** I don’t think so James, you know Remus would stay away from him because of his condition. Also it’s been _eleven years_ , if he wanted to contact him, he would have done it already.

 **James:** I’m gonna smack him in the head when I see him. I don’t say that he should meet Harry in his _wolf form_. His self pity is _murder_ , he thinks he’s full time wolf and part time human when it’s vice versa.

_*Harry opens the parcel*_

**Lily:** Is that what I think it is?

 **James:** Is that my InvisibiLITY CLOAK? 

 **Lily:** _*freaking out a little*_ No, no this is not good. _Who_ sent it?

 **James:** Dumbledore probably, I lent it to him before– you know. Oh that old man knows how to make me happy.

 **Lily:**   _*letting out a long sigh*_ What does he think he’s doing giving a child something like that? He was supposed to be a _genius_. 

 **James:** You know he’s a bit _crazy_ , too.

 **Lily:** He knows you used that to get around school after hours using that. Why is he helping Harry break school rules?

 **James:** _*raising an eyebrow*_ I don’t remember you talking about breaking rules when _we_ were getting around with it after hours? _*winks*_ _If you know what I mean._

 **Lily:** _*smacks James in the head*_ Fuck off, Potter. 

 **James:**   _*smirking*_ Both cursing and using my last name, that’s a new level of annoyance.

 **Lily:** We were Head Boy and Head Girl AND we were way older than he was. He’s _the boy who lived_ for heaven’s sake. Shouldn’t Dumbledore be a little bit more careful?

 **James:** Alright, alright I get your point. _*pouting a little*_ I was just excited because he got something that belonged to me once.

 **Lily:** James Potter, you are a _grown_ man. Don’t you pout, you know I _hate_ it when you pout but I’m sorry for ruining your moment.

 **James:** You know you _love it_ when I pout Evans.

_*The night of Christmas Harry decides to use The Invisibility Cloak. He goes to The Restricted Section*_

**Lily:** I thought he would have waited at least a few days before trying it out. Where is he going anyways?

 **James:** Restricted Section. I mean I hope he’s not going to the _library_ like this because it’s not worth it.

 **Lily:**   _Nothing_ is worth it. He’s gonna get caught.

 **James:** No he’s not, He’s my son.

 **Lily:** And you _genuinely_ believe you haven’t got caught!? You and Sirius are _still_ holding the record for most detentions in a school year.

 **James:** And I’m really very _scared_ that those Weasley twins might take it away from us. _*pauses to check on Harry*_ No Harry, you don’t go around opening any book you find in the Restricted Section, for the _love_ of– _*the book shrieks*_ Yes, he’s going to get caught.

 **Lily:** Told you.

 **James:** I never thought he would open a _screaming_ book to be honest. Come on Harry, don’t get caught by Snivellus, don’t give him the satisfaction.

 **Lily:**   _*exasperated*_ Something’s _never_ change, do they?


	13. mirror of erised

_*Lily and James were having a small argument over Harry’s night wanderings as he gets into the room where Mirror of Erised is hidden, they don’t notice*_

**Lily:** It’s that damned cloak of yours again, he’s going to get in trouble and what’s it to him anyways?

 **James:**  That cloak is a _very_ valuable object, thank you very much. He’s a curious child what’s wrong with that?

 **Lily:** It’s not _his_ job to look out for the bloody stone. He already took out a troll, that’s enough action for a lifetime.  _His_ job is to _learn_.

 **James:** This can be considered as learning, it’s all about perspective you kn–

 **Harry:** _*upon seeing his parents on Mirror of Erised*_ Mum? Dad?

 **Lily:** James did you hear that?

 **James:** Yes, yes I did.

 **Lily:** Was that Harry? 

 **James:** I– I think so Lils, look at him.

_*Harry looks at his parents and tries to understand if they are real, tries to touch Lily *_

**Lily:** _*through tears*_ Oh my baby, that’s _not_ real. I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry.

 **James:** _*puts his arms around Lily*_ What is that thing, what does this mean? Can we see him like he sees us? 

 **Lily:** I don’t think so James, it’s just a mirror.

 **James:**  I’m pretty sure that’s not _just_ a mirror. I just wish we could see him as he sees us, even though it’s just through a mirror.

 **Lily:**   _*still crying*_ You know this is the first time he actually sees us? I don’t remember him seeing a picture of us or anything James. _*through hiccups*_ This is too much, I can’t deal with this sometimes. I am not strong enough for this.

 **James:** _*hastily wipes away a tear*_ Evans, as you can see I am still in denial that a person like you chose to marry me, you are strong enough for anything thrown in your way love. Anyone would have broken down if they saw something like this, don’t be ridiculous.

 **Lily:** I– _*hiccup*_ I don’t know. _*wipes away tears on her sleeve*_

_*Harry goes back to his dorm, Lily doesn’t talk at all through the night. Meanwhile Harry brings Ron to see the Mirror, Lily breaks down once more when she sees Harry fight with his best friend to get a glimpse of them. Until Harry goes back to the room where the mirror is hidden alone, Lily speaks only when she has to. James does everything in his power to cheer her up, but he feels broken, too and nothing seems to work on Lily*_

**Lily:** James he came back, he sat down in front of the mirror. He’s just staring at us. This is not good. _*her chin starts trembling*_ He– he can’t live like this.

 **James:** He’s just a child Lily, he won’t understand the danger. He’s just an eleven year old who is happy to see his parents. I’m so sorry love this upsets you so much.

 **Lily:** _*tears start falling down once more*_  I just wish he didn’t have to be so _desperate,_ you know? I wish he had gotten to know us a little so that he wouldn’t have been _so_ desperate that he sits in front of a mirror all night, looking at his parents who can’t even _talk_ to him. 

 **James:**   _*wiping away Lily’s tears*_ I know Lils but give him some time, he’ll soon realise this won’t work. Even though I love how he looks at us, I don’t want him to become obsessed with this, it’s just a delusion. Wait a sec, is that Dumbledore in the back?

 **Lily:**  Yes it is and that’s what I’m afraid of, I am afraid he’ll get too caught up in this delusion. I hope Dumbledore moves the mirror or plans to destroy it. A wizard like him knows how dangerous this can be.

_*Dumbledore says he will move the mirror and that Harry shouldn’t come looking for it*_

**James:** Harry will listen to Dumbledore, he won’t come back anymore Lils, does that make you feel better?

 **Lily:** A little bit yes and somehow no. I don’t know what to feel.

 **James:** Me neither to be honest, but this is for the better.

 **Lily:** I know.

_*James hugs Lily, kisses her on the forehead*_

**Lily:** It’s just that it’s so hard watching from here, knowing you can’t do anything to help him, I don’t know how long I can take it.

 **James:** Whenever you feel like you can’t take it anymore, I’m here for you Lils. You know that right? You can even punch me if you want to, but not in my face please.

 **Lily:** *smiles a little* I’ll make sure it’s your stomach when the time comes.

 **James:** I love you, too.


End file.
